The Only Hope for Me is You
by RainRainbowsandLove
Summary: Batman Begins, redone with a daughter; Bruce Wayne and Rachel Dawes's daughter.Katherine Martha Dawes's story as she meets her new found father and the mysterious Batman. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was tired. Exhausted was more like it actually. I had three tests today in Math, English, and History. I had a Science project due and a Spanish presentation to give. After school ended I had soccer practice until 3:30, and then a Karate match until 4. It was 4:45 now, and I was waiting at the subway station a block away from my school. I sat on a bench trying desperately not to fall asleep. Then my phone started ringing.

It didn't want to answer the phone but the screen read, Mom, and I knew I had no choice.

"Hello" I said quietly.

"Hey baby, how are you?" She sounded tired and upset. But of course she never would never let me believe that.

"Fine, Mom just tired."

"How did all the tests go? And the science project? Oh and you had that Spanish presentation today!" I could tell she wanted to talk about me so she didn't have to focus on what she was doing.

"Good, a lot of work though" I yawned a little at the end.

"Hey listen, are you at the train station?"

"Yah I am."

"Ok good, instead of coming home come to my office. I am almost down with a case and then I can take you out to dinner? Ok?" Wow, she must have been upset. Going out to dinner….that was only for rare special occasions or when she was furious at something.

"Sure. I will be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok baby. Love you, bye!"

I wondered what had gotten her so mad. And then I remembered. Today was the case about that Zaaz guy. Zaaz was one of Falcone's men who was being tried. My mom must have not been winning the case.

The train came and I proceeded to get on. I sat down in the middle of the train and closed my eyes. I tried not sleep but I was drifting in and out. Thank goodness I was able to hear the stop for "Old Gotham" and got off. Mom's office was located in Gotham's hall where the court room was, as Mom, is the Assistant District Attorney for Gotham. Thankfully the train station stop was right in front of the building so I didn't have to walk far. I said hi to the doorman, Jim, and walked through the building towards the court room.

Just then I heard "Or the corrupt!"

I looked up to see my mother coming through the door furious. She went up to a man who I recognized as Dr. Crane. Dr. Crane worked at Arkham Asslyum where all the crazies went. He must have put Mr. Zaaz in Arkham which is probably why my mom was so mad. Dr. Crane had been moving all of Falcone's men who had been tried into Arkham instead of prison.

"Mr. Finch," Dr. Kane called. "I think you should check with Ms. Dawes just what implications your office is authorized to make. If any"

My mother was going to kill him. I could sense it! She was beyond made right now an especially since he brought Mr. Finch, mom's boss, into it.

Mr. Finch walked to my mom, took her aside, and started speaking quietly to hear but I knew my mother was too angry to listen. I walked a little closer hoping mom would recognize me.

She didn't at first. I just stood there looking around. I noticed a man in an orange hootie staring at my mother. I moved closer to take a look who it was. I made eye contact with the man and then he suddenly looked away frightened that I saw his face. I became freaked out. My mother had made a lot of enemies, like Dr. Kane and Falcone, in an effort to clean up the city.

Then my mother looked at me. "I have to go Carl, goodbye."

She gave me a hug as she usually did. "Hey baby"

"Mom there was this guy" I pointed out the window to show my mother the man with the hoodie who was staring out her but he was gone. Maybe he wasn't one of Falcone's men after all, or maybe he just left and was waiting to get my mother at a different time.

"What Katie?" she obviously didn't hear me.

"Nothing" I would worry about it later.

"So how was the case?" I already knew the answer though.

"Frustrating. Kane had Zaaz moved to Arkham."

"Ouch"

"Yah, lets not talk about it now, honey. Lets go out to eat, I worked through lunch."

We ended up eating at a pizzeria not too far away from the court house. It was quick because Mom needed to get back to work. She told me I could go home if I wanted but I told her I would rather be with her. The man with the hoodie was still on my mind.

The office

Mom's office was always busy and never clean, I felt it best represented my mother. I sat down in my usual couch and started doing my homework. I basically grew up at this office. It wasn't until recently that mom would let me go home on my own. She was always worried about my safety, I couldn't blame her though. We lived in Gotham, probably the most unsafe city in the United States. Mom was plainly a workaholic. She spent more time in her office and the court room then she did at home. And when she was at home she was usually working as well. She had always said "I can still do more". It was like her way of life. She did the above and beyond for everything, especially her work, and me of course.

"I'll be working late tonight." Mom said as she came into the office. She grabbed a file and then left as quickly as she came in.

"Sure thing" I hollerd, loud enough for her to hear from the hallway.

I heard mom go into the office two doors down, Mr. Finch's office, or as I liked to called him "Lovesick Carl".

"Did you hear the news?" he asked. "Wayne's back."

"WHAT?" Mom screamed.

I jumped out of my couch and went to the Mr. Finch's office.

I stood in the doorway "Mom you ok?"

Mom looked at me with a stare as if she was seeing me for the first time. She slowly walked up to me, still giving me the intense stare. She touch my hair and then my face and just looked at me. Then she walked right past me and down the hallway.

I decided not to follow her. "Is she alright?" Mr. Finch asked me.

"I don't know. Who's Wayne?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Bruce Wayne, son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne, and the heir to Wayne Enterprises. He was your mother's best friend."

"How were my mother and him friends?" If he was the heir to Wayne Enterprises and my grandmother was a single mother who worked as a maid I don't think they would run in the same circles.

"Your grandmother worked as a maid for the Wayne's. Your mother used to go to the Wayne's house all the time because she and Bruce were the same age, they became best friends." He explained slowly.

"What do you mean he is back?"

"Well for the last 7 years he has been declared dead."

"Oh" So why would my mother look at me weirdly. I could understand if she was shocked that her best friend had "come back from the dead" but she still acted so weird when she saw me.

I shrugged it off. "Thanks for the info, Mr. Finch. Got to go calm my mom down now I guess."

I walked back to the office and sat down on the couch. Minutes later, my mother came back. She looked like she had been hysterically crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the incident at the office I didn't dare mention Bruce Wayne's name. Mom had been acting weirder every day. She seemed less organized, less prepared. It seemed like she didn't have it together, that she was falling apart. Knowing my mother for 12 years I knew this was not her regular behavior. I figured it must have been tied to the Bruce Wayne situation. I wondered why it bothered her so much. Was she afraid they wouldn't be friends again? Or that he had changed? I just didn't understand it at all. Days passed and Mom got worse every day. It was not very noticeable to people, the only reason I knew it was going on was because I knew my mother better than anyone.

It was Friday night and I had once again joined my mom at the office after school. She was working hard as usual but again she still seemed out of place.

"Honey," Mom looked up from her desk and to me "It's late. Let's go home"

I nodded and packed my things quietly. I waited outside the office door.

She came out with her bag, shut off the lights, and locked the door. Then she put her arm around my shoulders and led me to the exit.

We walked in silence to the train station, and acted the same way once we boarded the train. I was fidgeting with my bracelet when mom nudged me.

"Get off quickly." She whispered. And then glanced at the man in the corner on his cell phone. She was signaling me that she left unsafe with that man. Mom's instincts were usually right. I nodded and grabbed my mom's hand.

The train stopped and the both of us got off quickly. We walked fast down the stairs and we headed for the other set of stairs to the street when a tall man came hurrying up the stairs and headed right towards us. Mom squeezed my hand tighter and started slowly walking to the side, as if she could pass the man. I suddenly became really nervous and I hung closer to my mother. I quickly turned around to the see that man on the train with the cell phone was right behind us.

We were being ambushed. Fear struck all over me when I realized what was going to happen next. Mom noticed the man behind us too and started to walk even faster. I think she thought we could run out of here. Then the big man ran right into her and pushed her backwards. She immediately wrapped her one arm around me and then took her purse with the other arm and whammed into the guy behind us's face. The man behind us fell back a little but I knew that blow was not strong enough to send him running. Without thinking I grabbed the stunner I always kept with me and held it up the big guy's face.

"Back Away" I screamed.

The man ran away looking like a scared cat.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN" I yelled at the fleeing man.

Mom let out a breath she had been holding in and hugged me "Nice Job Baby".

I could tell she was really scared there for a minute.

Then I realized the man who mom had wacked with the purse was still behind us. I broke free of my mother's hug and turned around expecting to see the man charging at us once again. I still held the stunner in my hand and was expecting to point it again and set him off running like the other guy. But instead I saw something else. It was man, but it certainly was not dressed like a regular man. The man was dressed in an armor of some sort, with a cape, and a mask that had pointed ears on top. His whole outfit was black and terrifying.

Mom screamed "Holy Shit" and pushed me behind her. I peered over my mother's arm to get another look at the man in the costume. I suddenly recalled he looked like an oversized bat.

Mom grabbed the stunner out of my head and shot it on the man dressed like a bat. The stunner didn't even affect him; he just ripped it off like it was nothing.

I felt Mom go tense and I knew she was deathly afraid right now. That was our only line of defense and it didn't even affect him at all. We were sitting ducks now.

"Falcone sent them to kill you" the man dressed as a bat said in a deep voice.

"Why?" Mom asked. She was still holding onto me really tightly.

"You rattled his cage" the man replied in the same deep voice.

He then threw down some pictures on the floor. Mom looked down at them and the man turned his eyes from my mother to me. He looked at me very closely as if he was trying to figure something out. He then swiftly turned his eyes from me back to my mother.

"What's this?" Mom asked, her voice still full with fear.

"Leverage" he responded quickly.

"For what?" Mom demanded.

"To get things moving."

"Who are you?" I asked. His gaze turned to me once again. Then he looked back at my mom.

"Someone like you, someone who rattled the cages." I knew he wasn't talking to me but to my mom.

Mom bent down and picked up the pictures. I looked down at them to see what they were pictures of. When I looked up again, he was gone.

Mom looked up from the pictures and gasped. "Where did he go?" she asked.

"I don't know. He disappeared."

"Who was he?"

"Some guy dressed as a bat Mom, so clearly he has lost his marbles"

"Ma'am is everything alright?" I looked down to see a police officer at the foot of the stairs. Where were you five minutes ago? I thought.

"No everything is not alright!" My mom yelled. "Two thugs tried to jump me and my daughter a moment ago. Where the hell were you?"

I was shocked to hear she didn't mention the guy dressed up at a bat. And I looked down to realize she was placing the pictures that he gave her into her jacket. She clearly had no intention of giving those pictures away or mentioning the guy to the police officer. I guess because he must have helped us get that other guy away, didn't harm us, and gave my mother those pictures she did not see him as the bad guy.

"I was over there" he pointed to some place we couldn't see. " I heard some noise so I came to see if everything was alright"

"Well you should have been up here. Not over there." Mom grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

She didn't even look at the man as we passed by him. She just kept on walking.

The House, later on

Mom was on the phone with the Gotham police force forever. She kept on telling them that police needed to be stationed everywhere at the train stations. Of course I knew the truth, the Gotham Police force would never do anything.

"Are you okay baby?" Mom said when she got off the phone.

"Mom," I laughed "This is the 15th time you asked. I am fine" I exaggerated fine to get my point across.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"I am really proud of you. Standing up to those thugs like that. You're really brave" she kissed my forehead.

"I guess I get it from you"

She laughed "I don't think you get that from me."

"Then who? My father?"

Big mistake on my part. I knew it was a rhetorical statement. I wasn't suppose to mention the word "father". My mother had a difficult life, and I made it even more difficult. She had me when she had been only 18 years old. I never was told who my father was or why she had gotten pregnant. She had given me the birds and bees talk but never explained where I had come from. When I was little I assumed I was born out of thin air. But as I got older and learned how babies were made I realized that my mother had to have sex with someone in order to get pregnant with me. My mom didn't have a lot of boyfriends, and the ones she did have I knew all about. She had no boyfriend within a year of my consumption. So I ruled that either I was a result of a one night stand or rape. I think rape seemed more likeable since my mother never seemed like someone who would have a one night stand. I couldn't believe I had asked a question directly about the man I never knew.

Mom's whole face changed. She seemed so upset. She looked like she could burst out in tears any moment or strangle someone. I hit a button I knew I shouldn't have hit.

"Your father" she chocked. "your father"

And then she started crying hysterically. I ran to her side and gave her a massive hug. She kept crying though as she held me tight.

We just sat there in each other's arms for a long time. Her crying, and me holding her. What was my father like that made her so upset? I was really starting to think about that rape theory again.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. Really sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it. I am so sorry."

"Katie" she pulled me back so she could look at my face. " I am sorry. For never telling you, for never telling him. For making a big mess."

"What do you mean?"

"I loved your father. I did, we were childhood best friends. The night before he left for college he threw a huge party. That night I told him that I loved him. I wanted him to know before he left. We ended up sleeping together. And then that was it. He left for college the next morning. And a month later I found out I was pregnant. I never wanted to tell him because I wanted him to enjoy his life and go to college. I didn't want to ruin it by making him take care of me and you. I loved him too much for that."

There was only one thing running through my mind. "Bruce Wayne".

It all fit. It explained why she had acted so upset and looked at me strangely when she found out he was back. Mr. Finch had said they were childhood best friends, so he must have been the only choice. Bruce Wayne was my father. I was the secret love child of Gotham's Crowned Prince.

"Bruce Wayne" I managed to say.

Mom just stared at me.

"He is my father isn't he?"

Mom just nodded.

I couldn't really breathe or think for that matter. It felt like I was 20, 000 leagues under the sea struggling for air and the pressure just squeezed me tighter. I ran out of the apartment, down the stairs, and finally the street. I just kept on running, I couldn't stop myself even if I tried. I ran for 4 blocks before I stopped in an alley and just started crying. My body was freaking out and my mind couldn't do anything to stop it.

I don't know how long I sat there, on the cold hard floor of a random alley crying my eyes out. I finally ran out of tears but I kept sobbing.

"You shouldn't have left your home" said a voice.

I stood up startled beyond belief.

"Relax" the voice said.

"How can I relax when I don't know who you are or what you want?" It came out like 7 sentences instead of one. My breathing had been irregular from the sobbing and crying.

That is when I saw him. It was the man dressed up as a bat, the one who had saved me and my mother from earlier. He was perched on a fire escape looking down at me, his cape was fluttering in the wind.

"You, what do you want?" I didn't mean to sound so rude but in truth I just wanted to be by myself.

"You shouldn't have left your home." He repeated.

"Well if you were me you would have done the same" I tried to justify myself.

"Why did you run? Running never solves anything"

Wow this guy was a character

"It's a long story"

"I have time"

Did this guy have a life at all? He was just going to stay there and listen to a 12 year old's problems?

"My mother," I started

He cut me off "Rachel Dawes" he seemed like he wanted to confirm that

"Yes. She told me who my father was. Well she didn't tell me. I figured it out."

"How is that a problem?"

"I never knew who my father was. My mother never told me. She was pregnant at 18. Its not like I was planned. I just figured it was a one night stand" I explained

"or rape" I added quietly

I had no idea why I was opening up to this complete stranger.

"And you said you figured it out. So what is that such a problem to know who your father is?"

"My father is none other than the Prince of Gotham himself, Bruce Wayne"

I could sense something changed about him. Even with that mask on I could see he looked shocked.

"My mother and him were childhood friends. She loved him, I think she still does. That was why she was so upset when she found out he was back. Not to mention, he has never known I existed. My mother never told him he fathered a child."

He finally regained his composure and asked "Are you upset he is your father?"

"Yes and No. Yes because I have a millionaire, no a billionaire, as a father. What young billionaire wants a child? If he found out I am sure he wouldn't want anything to do with me. He probably just wants to bang chicks and party."

"And why aren;t you upset he is your father?"

"Because he is alive."

"Is that the only reason?"

"I never wanted a father because I never thought I could have one. But now I want one desperately. Knowing he is alive is amazing. Because there is always that chance that I will have a father. But its Bruce Wayne for christ's sake! He would never want to be a father!"

I knew I must have make no sense to him. But in all honestly it didn't make sense even to myself. I wanted Bruce Wayne to be in my life. But I was sure I would regret it because he would ruin it by not caring about me.

"How do you know?"

"I do"

"But how?"

"He is a playboy billionaire. I think that answers your question"

My breathing had gone back to normal. I am sure I must have looked like a wreck to this man.

"People are always not what them seem."

"Are you telling me to give him a chance?"

"I am not telling you to do anything."

"I don't know how I can tell him. Just walk right up to him and calmly explain that he is my father?"

"He needs to know"

"I know. My mother was being so damn stupid for not telling him"

"No, your mother must have wanted to protect him and you"

"Protect him? From raising a child? And Protect me? From turing out to be a spoiled brat"

"No"

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"Of course you don't"

"Are you calling me stupid?" I couldn't believe I had the courage to talk to this man.

"No. I am saying that you are young and naïve. You don't fully understand anything."

"I guess your right" I sighed.

"Your mother must be worrying about you"

"Right" I felt suddenly guilty for running out of her. She must have been worried sick.

"You should go home"

"Yah I should" I turned to the sidewalk.

"Not that way"

I looked at him confused "What other way is there?"

"My way"

He jumped down from the fire escape and walked over to me. He was tall in fact, very tall.

"Follow me" He turned around and walked deeper in the alley.

I blindly followed him.

It got darker as I went deeper into the alley. Eventually I could barely see at all.

"Um, where are you?"

"Right here" I jumped. He was right next to me.

"Get into my car" He must have hit some sort of button because then the lights of the car went on.

I walked over to the car only to stop right before getting into it.

"How do I know you wouldn't kidnap me or something?"

"If I wanted to kidnap you I would have done it already."

"How can I trust you?"

"Because I am your friend"

Something about this man made me get into the car. More like a tank actually. This was no regular car whatsoever. It had buttons all around, cameras, and a bunch of stuff I couldn't recognize. He jumped into the seat next to me.

"Hold on" he instructed me.

His car or whatever it was, was the fastest thing I had ever been in. We got out of the alley in a matter of seconds and to the front of my apartment building within 2 minutes. I don't think I was breathing the entire time.

"Here you are"

The roof popped open so I could get out. But before I got out I needed to say something.

"Thank you, for everything."

I got out and then he speed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up in the morning I had no recollection at first of what had happened last night. I walked over to my dresser, through on a sweatshirt, and headed out to the kitchen. Mom was at the stove flipping pancakes in her purple PJ's and humming a song. I went over to the table top and sat down resting my head on the cold hard surface.

"Good Morning Katie" Mom greeted. She seemed almost happy.

"Good Morning Mom" I mumbled from the counter.

"So today I was thinking I don't work and you and I can just hang out for the day"

"I am meeting Ellen and Anne at the mall at 3" I responded automatically.

"Ok, how about we hang out before that?"

"Sure"

Mom placed delicious looking stack of golden pancakes in front of me. I moved my head up, grabbed a fork, and dung in. Pancakes were my absolute favorite food in the world.

"Katie"," Mom began as she sat down across from me at the counter top. "I want to talk about last night. It's really important that we do."

That is when I remembered everything that had happened last night. I had a father, who was Bruce Wayne, and I spent the night talking to that guy dressed up as a bat.

"What about it?" I asked nervous to see where this was going.

"I want you to know that even though you were not planned you were not a mistake. You were loved by me the moment I found out I was pregnant with you. I am sure your father would have felt the same way if I told him. I am sorry I never did. I wanted to believe me I did, but I just couldn't watch him leave everything behind for us. He didn't come back to Gotham at all while he was at Princeton. He finally came back after he had gotten his Bachelor's degree and to hear Joe Chill's hearing. You were four years old at the time. I purposely drove him to the court that day and afterwards so that I could tell him about you. I felt that the time was right. But then your father revealed to me that he wanted to murder Joe Chill because Joe had killed his parents. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him about you after hearing that. I was afraid of what he had become at the moment and I knew he wouldn't have been the father to you that I wanted him to be. So I decided once again not to tell him. I was sure he would come around eventually and become the man I knew he would always grow up to be. But then he disappeared and I lost my chance again. It was my fault for not telling him as soon as I found out I was pregnant. It wasn't fair to him. He had every right to know. I never told you because I felt that you would be mad at me. I am so sorry Katie, for everything. It's my mistake and I will fix it."

"Fix it?"

"I am going to tell Bruce. But in private, far from the press."

"Are you seriously going to tell him?" This is not happening

"Yes."

And then Mom went the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Alfred, its Rachel. ….Yah I've been great….And youself?...great…listen is Bruce there? ….sleeping…oh ok….please tell him to meet me at the Japanese Flower Blossom tonight at 7…I need to talk to him….yes…thank you so much Alfred….bye"

"Whose Alfred?"I asked between bites.

"Buce's bulter and family friend. He has been a second father to Bruce after his real one died."

"You said a man, Joe Chill, killed his parents?" I enquired.

"Yes, when Bruce was only eight years old"

"Oh my god, that so sad" I felt terrible for my newfound father.

"So tonight, you're gonna to tell him?"

"Yes. I have waited too long." Mom seemed so relaxed about telling him. I bet she is going to be so nervous tonight though.

"Am I going?" Dumb Question

"No. I think it's best if we talk first. Then I tell him. And then he can decide."

"Decide what?"

"If he is going to assume the role of father to you"

"But what if he doesn't' want to?"

"Then it's his lost"

I bit my lip nervously, what if he actually admitted he wanted nothing to do with me?

"Love," mom reached over and held my hand "everything is going to be ok."

She smiled at me and I tried to smile back.

"Are you done?" she looked down at my plate to see that I had eaten all three pancakes. "Alright, go get dressed we are going to head out"

Later on, Ellen's house

Hanging out with mom in the morning and then with my two best friends later on was exactly what I needed. Mom and I went to the Gotham Art Museum, arguably my favorite building in the world, then out to eat at a great seafood restaurant on the bay, and then finally to the bookstore where she bought me three new books. She dropped me off at the mall where Ellen and Anne were waiting for me and told me she would pick me up at Ellen's house after she had dinner with my father.

"So aren't you excited?" Ellen asked while painting her nails a pink color.

"About?"

"Well meeting your dad, becoming a Wayne, becoming the Crowned Princess of Gotham?" she fluffed her hair and spoke in a weird high pitched voice to make it seem so much more dramatic.

Anne and I laughed "I am excited to meet him, that is if he agrees to be my dad. And becoming a Wayne and a princess? I don't know about that" I admitted.

"Your going to become a sensation! Everyone is going to want to be you, everyone is going to want to meet you!" Anne cheered.

"I don't want to be a sensation. I just want to have my dad"

"You gotta have some fun with this! Ask your dad for a Ferrari,,,I bet he has six!"

Anne and Ellen started laughing hysterically.

I threw a nearby pillow at them both. "I don't want to have fun with it. I just want my dad. And maybe some jimmy choo heals" I teased.

Anne and Ellen started laughing harder and this time I couldn't resist. I really hadn't thought about all the perks about being a Wayne, and all the downfalls. I mean on one side I get probably unlimited money, but then I'll probably get harassed by the media. But the fact was that I never really had any money so I never really want to spend it.

"You know, I found out why your so beautiful. Of course your mom is gorgeous but your dad man, he is so HOT!"Ellen smirked.

"You got to be kidding me! You think my dad is hot!" I was so disgusted right now.

"Are you kidding me, Katie? Your dad is on the sexiest men alive list!"Anne tagged along with Ellen on this one.

"No way"

"Yes way" they both yelled.

Then my phone rang. I opened it up to see I got a text.

_Outside Ellen's House. Get your stuff ready and go. _

It was from mom.

Suddenly my stomach dropped. Here I was fantasizing and joking about being a Wayne when I had not even known if this guy had wanted me in his life or not. And now I was about to find out.

"I have to go guys, my mom is here"

Ellen and Anne both embraced me.

"Go and meet your dad!"Ellen cheered

"Good luck!"Anne smiled.

I got my purse and my shopping bag and left the house. Mom was waiting in her green car outside. When I got into the car I realized she was wearing a beautiful outfit. It was her short silk green dress and her hair had been done in an up-do. Her makeup was done perfect and not overbearing and she was wearing her nicest shoes. She looked beautiful. And I knew it was to impress my father.

"Wow Mom you look great" I observed.

"Thanks sweetie!" she kissed my forehead.

"So how did it go?" I asked, almost fearful to know the answer.

"It went great. I talked to him and I told him about you. He is really excited" She seemed relieved about it too.

I was ecstatic! He was excited to hear about me!

"REALLY?" I screamed in excitement.

"Yes, now settle down. He was very happy to hear about you. Actually he is so excited that he is coming over tomorrow morning to meet you."

This was the best day ever!

"Oh my gosh, yes!"

"He also talked about something a little farfetched but I think it will work"

"What is it?"

"He wants you to come and live with him for some time. He says it will help make up for all the years he has missed"

Are you kidding me? What the bat-guy said was true, people aren't always what they seem. Here is the billionaire playboy asking for his daughter to say over his house.

"Yes!" was all I could say.


End file.
